Back Where We Belong
by foreverbm
Summary: This is the sequel to Battered and Bruised. It covers them slowly rebuilding their lives together after Ben's downhill spiral into steriod abuse.


I woke early and for the first time in weeks and was eager for the day to begin because I was going to see him tonight. When I opened the curtains and the warm sun flooded the room it was like some sort of sign of good things to come. I showered quickly and made myself some toast, munching it between flicking a duster around the apartment, thinking he probably wouldn't notice but it made me feel better.

Walking to the store everything around me seemed brighter than usual and I knew that nothing was going to dent this buoyant mood I was in.

The day, which I thought would fly by, dragged. My mind kept turning to him, the way he had looked, the uncharacteristic air of uncertainty which surrounded him as he sat in our apartment last night. I played our conversation over and over in my mind and realized how few words we had actually exchanged. That didn't really surprise me. The clock could never be turned back and we had a lot of work in front of us to get back what we once had but I knew that he had taken the first step for that to happen and new beginning was possible.

The lack of customers made me decide at 4pm to shut the shop. I headed home, stopping to buy some groceries and by the time I unlocked the door it was 5pm. The phone rang the moment I shut the door. I dropped the bags of groceries in the kitchen and rushed to answer it.

"Hello."

" Mikey…we still on for tonight?"

Jesus I had forgotten I'd finally given in and promised to go to Babylon with Brian tonight.

"Can we make it another night?"

"You're standing me up Mikey….you got a better offer…can't imagine it myself!"

Brian's laughter at that thought rang through the phone.

"Come on Mikey…..tell me….who is he?"

I knew I was going to have to tell him that Ben was back eventually and doing it over the phone seemed a better option than face to face. I knew the only reason he had been trying to get me to Babylon was in the hope I would meet someone and forget about Ben. He didn't get it and he never would.

"Ben is back and we are going out for dinner."

I held my breath waiting for the roar. He didn't disappoint.

"What! That fucking bastard has the fucking nerve to come back to town and just clicks his fucking fingers and you go running."

"It's not like that."

"What is it like then Mikey….tell me….explain to me how the fuck you would ever consider letting him back into your life after what he fucking did to you."

"I love him."

"He's a fucking junkie."

"He's clean."

"And you fucking believe him when he told you that."

"I believe the letter from the facility he attended to get help."

"I don't believe I'm fucking listening to this shit….I thought after all this time you had finally figured out you would be better off without him."

"I told you right from the start I would take him back. You just didn't want to hear it."

"I give up Mikey…..take him back…do whatever you fucking want…..just don't fucking come running to me when it all turns to shit."

I stood there, listening to the dial tone and finally hung up. Brian's reaction had been what I expected. He was always telling me to stand up for myself but I'm pretty sure he didn't think it would be him. God knows I didn't want to have to make a choice between him and Ben and I hoped it would never come to that, Brian and I went back too far and had been through too much together for me to ever want to lose his friendship. But I knew what my decision would be if he ever made me choose.

I glanced at the clock. Shit 6pm. I threw the groceries into the cupboards and fridge then headed to the bedroom, opening the closet trying to decide what to wear. I had no idea where we were going so finally decided to play it safe and grabbed a pair of black trousers and a shirt that I remember Ben saying made me look 'damn hot'. Laughing at that thought I took my clothes off on the way to the bathroom and jumped under the shower.

Standing in front of the mirror after I was dressed I cast a critical eye over myself, deciding I didn't look too bad.

I couldn't believe how nervous I was and that first date scenario popped into my head again. That's exactly what it felt like and I guess in some ways that's exactly what it was.

Exactly at 7pm there was a knock on the door. I opened it and my heart did a flip-flop at the sight of him.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Come in."

"Thanks. These are for you." He said, handing me a bunch of flowers, looking slightly embarrassed.

"They're lovely. Thank you." I answered, giving him a reassuring smile. "I'll just find a vase."

I walked into the kitchen and opened and shut cupboards. Damn, I knew there was one somewhere.

I didn't know he had followed me and I jumped when he spoke.

"I think there's one in the top cupboard."

I turned around and looked at him and we both burst out laughing.

He reached up and opened the cupboard and passed it down to me. I filled it with water, put in the flowers and took them into the living room, placing them on the table.

"I made a booking for 7.30, we'd better get going. If you're ready that is?"

"Sure, I'll just grab my coat."

We ended up at a Italian restaurant. It was cosy but not intimate. I don't remember what I ate but it was good. I knew we were both weighing our words before we spoke, but after a few stops and starts the conversation became easier. By the time we left I felt he had lost a lot of the uncertainly that I had seen in him earlier.

He walked me up to the apartment, waiting patiently while I searched through my pockets for the key. When I finally had the door open, I walked in and turned to him.

"Would you like to come in?"

"No it's late. You have work tomorrow."

"Ok. Well, thank you for dinner, I really enjoyed it."

"I'm glad. I was wondering if I we could do it again….perhaps grab a movie on Saturday or…"

"I'd love to." I blurted out before he could finish the sentence.

"Great. I will ring you tomorrow night to organize it."

I nodded my head and he smiled at me.

"Well….goodnight."

"Goodnight…and thanks again….for the flowers, for dinner."

"My pleasure."

I watched as he walked down the hallway and out of sight. I closed the door and walked to the bedroom, hugging the thought to myself that I would be seeing him again in just two days.

Over the next couple of months we saw each at least four times a week. Sometimes it was just for coffee, other times we just walked aimlessly around the city, discovering new places to eat, little markets that we didn't know existed. We went to the movies, to plays, I even let him drag me along to an art exhibition. The days we didn't see each other we spoke on the phone, telling each other about our day.

I felt like he was courting me. God, what a ridiculously old-fashioned word but it was the only one I could think of to explain how I felt.

I remembered the day we were walking through the village and his hand brushed mine and he went to pull away but I grabbed it, linking my fingers through his and the look he gave me, full of hope and love, made my breath catch in my throat.

Things were moving slowly, those small steps that I wanted leading towards something that we both knew was inevitable. The need to have him in my arms, in my bed was getting harder to ignore.

We hadn't spoken about what happened that night and all that had preceded it. Did I want to, I wasn't sure. Would opening up all the old wounds achieve anything or would it be better to start again with a new beginning. He had always said he didn't like to dwell in the past, it's gone, let it go, but every now and then I caught him looking at me, as if he wanted to say something but that look of uncertainly crossed his face and whatever those thoughts were he kept them to himself. I would bide my time, the decision to delve into what had happened and why was his alone. I would accept what ever decision he made.

One decision I had made though was that I wanted him back in my bed. I needed that intimacy back, hours of lovemaking, falling asleep with his arms wrapped around me. My body yearned for his touch and I had decided that tonight I would ask him to stay.

I glanced at the clock surprised to see it was almost 7.30. We had arranged last night on the phone to have dinner and I was sure he said he would pick me up at 7 and it was not like him to be late.

I flipped open my cell and punched in his number for it only to go straight to voicemail. I tried his room on campus but it just rang continuously. Could I have got the time wrong. Quite possibly. When he had rung last night Brian had been here for one of his irregular visits and I could feel his eyes boring into me as I talked to Ben, so I had kept the conversation brief.

Things between Brian and I had been slightly strained since Ben had come back into my life and I knew our friendship would never be exactly what it once was. I didn't think he would ever forgive Ben completely for what he had put me through and would never understand how I could still love him. But we had called a truce, with him dropping in occasionally some evenings for a few hours but he couldn't stop himself trying to wear me down telling me to move on and that I deserved better than some one time junkie. In the end I told him, in language that he best understood, to shut the fuck up because I had made my decision and if he didn't like it he needn't bother coming around anymore. He had gone off in a huff, muttering about fools and love but returned a couple of nights later with take-out and a bottle of wine as a peace offering.

The ringing of the phone startled me and I picked it up quickly.

"Hello."

"Mikey…. want to come to Babylon?"

"Brian…..."

"Fuck Mikey…what sort of greeting is that. At least try to sound pleased to hear from me."

"Sorry. I was expecting…."

"Him. What's the matter you been stood up?"

"Of course not." I said, hopefully convincingly but couldn't help wonder how Brian knew that I was starting to think that myself.

"So, if you don't have plans come with me."

"No thanks, another night ok?"

"Whatever Mikey…it's your loss."

I hung up and punched in Ben's number again but it still went to voice mail. I was actually starting to worry now, my mind filling with all sorts of scenarios; what if he was sick or had an accident. I gave myself a mental shake, telling myself not to be so stupid, he had probably just been held up and would turn up at the door, full of apologies any minute.

I sat and flicked on the TV, surfing the channels, finding nothing that could hold my attention for more than a few minutes and finally gave up. I kept sneaking looks at the clock and when it ticked over to 10 I accepted the fact he wasn't coming. I tried his cell one more time, with the same result as I headed to my room, getting undressed and re-hanging my clothes in the closet.

I tried to think of anything I may have said or done that may have upset him but I honestly couldn't think of a solitary thing.

I climbed into bed, pulling the covers over me, the chill in the room making me shiver.

I closed my eyes, hoping sleep would come quickly, my thoughts still filled of Ben but my last thoughts before I finally fell asleep were not of Ben but of Brian's words…."what's the matter, you been stood up?" Why the hell would he say that!

The alarm woke me at eight. I felt as if I hadn't had any sleep. I had spent a restless night, dreams I could now not remember waking me up at recurring intervals.

I sat up, reaching for my cell, checking for messages from Ben, but there were none. I dialed his number, hoping for an answer, but all I got was that fucking voice mail.

Anger was beginning to replace my worry. This was not like Ben, but I wondered if I was over-reacting to one missed date. Probably; but my insecurities, which had all but disappeared since being with Ben, began to surface once again.

I jumped out of bed, grabbed some clean clothes and headed for the bathroom, a warm shower helping clear my head.

I turned on the coffee machine before opening the curtains, glad to see the sun peeping through the clouds, I was sick of the cold weather. The thought of breakfast didn't appeal so I downed a cup of coffee, grabbed my coat and headed off to the store, thinking of what needed to be done. A new shipment of comics was due today and I hoped I wouldn't be too busy so I could get them sorted. I knew that would also take my mind of Ben.

The shipment arrived about five minutes after I opened up, so I got stuck in without too many interruptions. Lunchtime arrived and I tried Ben's cell again, still with no answer. I decided to actually ring the college and when I finally got through was told that "Mr Bruckner was in class at the moment". At least from that I knew he was ok but I was still confused and slightly hurt that he hadn't been in contact with me today.

The bell over the door tinkled as I hung up and I turned to see Brian standing there.

"Hey!"

"Hey Mikey….thought I would come and take you to lunch."

I gave him a hug but shook my head

"Thanks…but no thanks. I have too much to do today."

"Ok….how about Woody's tonight then?"

"I don't think so."

"So the professor turned up last night did he?"

I ignored the slight sneer that crossed his face.

"Actually no……but…."

"Stood up after all huh!"

"I'm sure he had a good reason!"  
"For fuck sake Mikey!"

"What?"

"How long is it going to take for you to work out that you would be better off without him in your life!"

"Shut the fuck up Brian…you don't know shit!"

"Whatever Mikey…..I just hate to see you waiting around for some one who is no good for you!"

"And I'm sick of you putting him down every chance you get. He made a mistake and he did what he needed to get his life back on track."

"Until the next time!"

"There won't be a next time!"

"Believe what you want Mikey…."

"Just go Brian….I don't need this shit. We've been through this all before….I love him and I want him in my life…if you can't accept that….well….I don't think there's any more to say."

A look of impatience crossed his face as I held his gaze. He shook his head and shrugged.

"As I said…it's your life Mikey….do what you want with it!"

Without another word he turned and walked out the store.

Christ I hated this! I was just thankful that Ben and I steered clear of anywhere we may run into Brian. The last thing I needed was a confrontation between them. I knew Brian had my well being at heart but his continued un-acceptance of Ben back in my life was starting to wear me down.

I sighed and went back to work, stacking shelves between tending to a steady stream of customers that came and went throughout the afternoon and I breathed a sigh of relief when the clock showed five and I was able to lock up and head home.

Half way there I changed my mind and turned around, heading towards Carnegie-Mellon, deciding if Ben wasn't going to contact me I would find him.

I hadn't been to the campus since the time I had stood in front of Ben's class, giving my talk on comics. A smile tugged the corner of my mouth as I thought back to that moment; how Ben had given me the encouragement I had needed with just a slight nod of his head and that smile which still made my heart soar when it was directed at me.

I wandered around until I found the sign pointing towards faculty housing. I headed in that direction, racking my brains to remember his apartment number. It came to me as I opened the door and pushed the button for the elevator to take me to the first floor.

The doors opened and I stepped out following the arrows, and soon found myself standing in front of his apartment.

I knocked tentatively at first then getting no reply louder. The door opened and he was standing in front of me.

"Michael……"

I guessed he must have just stepped out the shower, his hair was damp and he was buttoning his shirt as I stood there looking at him, trying to read his expression. It seemed to be a mixture of surprise, dismay and anxiety.

I managed to put a smile on my face, which he returned, but it seemed forced to me for some reason.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

"Oh…sorry…of course"

He held the door open and I walked in, glancing around the apartment. It was small and tidy but there didn't seem to be any of 'him' in it; as if he just used it as somewhere to sleep. I thought that was a positive sign; that he hadn't settled in, hoping that his thoughts were the same as mine; that we would be back together in our own place very soon.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"No…thank you."

Christ this was ridiculous.

"I tried calling you last night, when you didn't turn up for our date."

He looked slightly embarrassed.

"Something came up and then it was too late to call. I'm sorry."

"Ok, I was just worried about you. Perhaps we can do something tonight then?"

"Ummm……"

"Ben what the fuck is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Two days ago we were seeing each other every other day and now you not only miss a date but don't seem to want to spend any time with me."

"I've just been thinking about things, that perhaps this wasn't such a good idea."  
"What?"

"I mean, the last few months have been wonderful but perhaps you would be better off without me in your life, at the moment anyway."  
I stood there, open mouthed, disbelief on my face as I listened to his words.

Realization finally hit me.

"You've been talking to Brian haven't you!"

"Michael……"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…what did he say…no don't tell me, I can imagine!"

"Michael listen to me please….."

"No! How fucking dare he!"

"He's your best friend and he just wants what best for you."

"He doesn't have a fucking clue what's best for me and it's none of his fucking business anyway. I can make my own decisions and I know what I want."

"Michael…."

"Christ Ben I can't believe you listened to a word he said. He doesn't get it…. don't you understand that!"

"Baby listen to me. I love you…that's the bottom line…but what happened…fuck…. I hit you Michael….I don't know if I can ever forgive myself for that."

"That wasn't you….that was the steroids….and I know you didn't mean it…."  
"Whether I meant it or not is not the point…I did it…."

I was so fucking angry at Brian but also scared that Ben was going to walk out of my life forever, because of one moment that set us on a course to where we were now.

I knew without him my life would be meaningless and I just hoped I could find the words I needed to tell him that.

"Ben….listen to me….I love you…I did from the moment I saw you standing in my store….I want to spend my life with you….to grow old together…to go through good times and bad with you...and nothing Brian or anyone else says will change my belief that no matter what happens….we are meant to be together."

"I believe that as well Michael….I'm just scared that something like that may happen again….the thought of putting you through the pain and hurt I caused you….."

"That decision is mine isn't it?"

Christ, what the hell did I have to do to make him understand!

"You're prepared to take the risk?"

"What the fuck have I been trying to tell you….yes…yes…yes…of course I fucking am…I love you Ben Bruckner…that is MY bottom line!"

I found myself being lifted off my feet and kissed so deeply that my toes actually curled and I felt a warm glow travel through my body leaving me feeling light-headed. I didn't want the kiss to end but eventually our mouths parted and he stood me back on my feet.

"Thank you Michael."

"For what?"

"For coming into my life….for being who you are….for your strength and your belief in us…and more than anything else….for loving me."

I felt my eyes blur at his words.

"So does that mean you will come for dinner tomorrow night?" I grinned at him.

"You're cooking?" He had a twinkle in his eyes when he said that and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah…and I have gotten better….promise!"

"I have no doubt you could do anything you set your mind to Michael….and yes, I would love to come to dinner…thank you."

I reached up and kissed him, my hand caressing his face, the feel of his skin so wonderful against my fingers.

"And I have another surprise for you as well!"

"Really…tell me more!"

"No way!.…you will have to be patient. Now I have to go and do something."

I saw his eyes darken slightly at my words.

"Michael…just leave it….if and when Brian and I meet again it will be alright!"

"Maybe…but he needs to know where I stand once and for all."

"Just remember what he did was done through concern and love for you."

"I know that."

That didn't make it right though and I knew a confrontation was ahead of me but I also knew it was one that for once, I was going to win.

It was nine by the time I arrived at Brian's loft. I thumped on the door hoping he would be home and I wouldn't have to go searching for him.

The door finally opened and surprise showed on his face when he saw me.

"Mikey…."

I pushed past him, my eyes scanning the room.

"You alone?"

"Strange as it may seem."

I could tell by looking at him that he knew why I was here.

"You went and saw Ben?"

He didn't say anything, just shrugged.

"Why the fuck did you do that, Brian? You had no fucking right interfering in something that doesn't concern you."

"Since when does you throwing your life away not concern me?"

"For fuck sake Brian, just for once shut up and listen to me. I love Ben…nothing is going to change that."

I held his gaze until he was the one to finally look away.

"Okay, Mikey, but if you don't get everything you've ever dreamed off, don't come crying to me."

I wanted to explain more but knew it would be a waste of time and that this was all I was going to get from him. I walked over and gave him a hug. Things between us would take time to return to normal. He would get used to Ben being back in my life for good but I knew it would happen and I was grateful for that.

I rushed to the market after I closed the shop, picking up some fresh vegetables and bread. I had decided to make a stir-fry, something I knew I couldn't stuff up. It had become a regular part of my diet over the last few months.

I dropped the bags in the kitchen as soon as I arrived home and quickly gave the place a tidy up before returning to the kitchen and preparing everything ready to be cooked later.

I headed to our bedroom. I still got a surprise every time I walked in there, the new décor took a while to get used to but I still loved it. I smiled imagining what Ben would say when he saw it.

I searched through the closet for the clothes I had chosen for our date that never eventuated the other night and trotted off to the bathroom, still with a silly grin on my face. Tonight was the night; nothing was going to fuck it up. I turned on the shower, undressed and jumped under the warm water and scrubbed my skin till it shone.

I dressed quickly and by the time I had finished setting the table it was almost 7 and I knew he wouldn't be late. I was lighting the candles I had found at the back of the cupboard when there was a knock on the door.

I hurried over and opened it, overjoyed to see him standing there. He was wearing jeans and my favorite brown leather jacket, the one he was wearing the first time I laid eyes on him. I wondered if he knew the significance of that in my mind. I somehow thought he would.

I reached for his hand, and pulled him into the apartment reaching up and kissing him. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and I relaxed in his grasp. I was loath to break the kiss; the taste of his mouth on mine was so sweet.

"Hope you're hungry?" I asked walking further into the room, not letting go of his hand.

He nodded; a smile on his face as he looked around the apartment. He seemed slightly tense but I understood why. So much had happened over the last months; tonight wasn't going to make all of that disappear but it would be a new beginning of our future together.

"I have to check dinner….would you open the wine for me?"

"Sure."

We walked to the kitchen and I turned on the cooker, grabbing the vegetables from the fridge dropping them into the hot pan as he handed me a glass of wine.

"Thanks." I took it from him, wishing he would relax. "You don't have to watch me cook you know, you can make yourself comfortable in the other room."

"I'd rather stay here."

"You may change your mind when you see what a messy cook I am." I laughed, grabbing a spoon and stirring the vegetables. A few fell out of the pan as if to prove me right.

"That's ok, I'll help you clean up the mess before I go."

I stopped what I was doing and looked up at him.

"What do you mean go? This is your….our…. home….you're not going anywhere ever again."

"Michael…."

"You know what I learnt when you were gone…one was that I could do things I didn't think I was capable of and two that I never want to be without you again. I also got very stubborn so why don't you just accept what's meant to be. And don't worry I have a spare toothbrush in the cabinet for you."

He looked at me with a somewhat amused look on his face.

"Mmmmm…..I always thought you were pretty stubborn anyway." His smile went all the way to his blue eyes and I knew he was completely back with me.

"You realize I would much rather just drag you off to the bedroom but I think we need to eat to keep up our strength for what could be a very long night!"

His deep laugh that rang out made my heart soar.

He pulled me into his embrace and I snuggled up against his chest, wrapping my arms around him. I really wanted to forget about dinner but…

"Shit!" I exclaimed, sniffing the air and turned quickly to pull the pan off the heat before my meant to be delicious meal turned into a burnt mess.

"I think you can take over cooking from now on!" I said, watching a grin cross his face.

"We'll do it together! I'll get the plates."

He pulled them from the cupboard and I dished up the stir-fry before putting the fresh bread onto a board and we carried everything to the table together, settling into our chairs opposite each other, the glow from the candles giving the room a soft look.

The food was surprisingly good, at least I thought so and judging by the speed he cleaned up his plate Ben must have agreed. Or perhaps it was the thought of what was going to come next that made it seem like the meal passed quickly.

I know those thoughts were definitely on my mind as we chatted about nothing in particular, but in every conversation turn we were talking that final step back to what we once had. I had always known it would happen, and no matter what the future held, how many obstacles or moments of heartache were put in our paths; we would be together for life.

I watched as he pushed back his chair and stood, picking up our plates.

"No…leave them. Come with me."

I stood and took his hand, leading him to the bedroom, stopping at the doorway and reached round flicking on the light.

I watched his face as he took in the new décor. He looked astonished as his eyes moved around the room, before coming to rest of me.

"You did this?"

I looked at him shyly nodding my head.

"Michael….it's amazing! Why….when?"

"When you were gone. I was so lonely and needed something to fill in my weekends and one night I found myself in a hardware store….and this was the result."

"It's absolutely beautiful baby….you never cease to amaze me."

"Perhaps we should take a closer look at it?" I grinned pulling him into the room, stopping next to the bed.

Now the moment I had been longing for was actually here I felt shy for some reason, which was absolutely ridiculous.

I reached up and began to unbutton his shirt, pushing his hands down when he reached out for me. I slid his shirt off his shoulders, before undoing his belt and jeans, letting them drop to the floor. He bent down, pulling off his shoes and kicked his pants out of the way. I ran my fingers around the top of his boxers before slowly pulling them down his legs and watched as they joined the jeans and shirt in a heap on the floor.

I stood there looking at him. I had never forgotten how beautiful his body was but seeing it again after all this time actually made me gasp.

He had my clothes off within a minute, buttons popping as he pulled my shirt over my head, the rest of my clothes joining his.

He pulled me into his arms, our hands moving over each others bodies as I began to rub myself against him and soon our rock hard cocks were doing a grinding dance against each other.

The next minute I found myself being picked up and laid gently on the bed as he straddled me.

He bent down and rained light butterfly kisses over my eyes, my nose; all parts of my face. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled his mouth to mine, running my tongue over his lips before sliding it into his mouth, exploring every corner of it, loving the sound of the soft moans that I remembered so well coming from him.

Our mouths parted and it actually took a moment for me to get my breath back.

I watched as he bent down, his tongue licking around first one nipple, then the other, giving them equal amount of attention until they were rock hard nubs and a tingling sensation began to work its way through my body.

I reached for him but he moved out of my grasp as his hands began to work their way down my body, seemingly leaving no inch of my skin untouched. It was the most sensual feeling I had ever experienced and I felt like he was discovering me for the first time.

I tried to relax but every caress sent shivers through my body which seemed to have a mind of its own.

My cock was aching, desperate for his touch and I let out a whimper as his tongue licked the head and I could see my pre-cum glistening on his lips.

He lifted his eyes, meeting mine, as his mouth engulfed my cock. I lifted my hips, pushing myself deeper into the warmth of his mouth and cried out as he ran his tongue up the shaft feeling as if my cock was ready to explode.

"Bennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…………..I'm going to…………….."

He stopped, my cock falling out of his mouth and I was torn between telling him to keep going and wanting to feel him inside me.

He crawled up the bed and took me into his arms, holding me, skin against skin, the most wonderful feeling in the world. We lay like that for what seemed forever, not moving, no words exchanged, just a complete feeling of tranquility surrounding us.

I must have been holding my breath and let out a sigh when he moved, his blue eyes fastened on my face, the love shining from them sending small tremors through my body.

I reached over for the lube and handed it to him, watching as he squeezed some onto his fingers. He sat up, pushing my legs apart and ran his fingers around my hole, before pushing them in, opening me up slowly, my back arching off the bed as he hit my prostate. Every movement was deliberate but so gentle, torturing me to the point where my head was pushed deep into the pillow as my prostrate continued to be assaulted and I was ready to beg for mercy.

When he pulled his fingers out and reached for a condom, rolling it onto his cock in one fluid movement, my fingers clawed the sheets, knowing what was to come.

He lifted my legs onto his shoulders and eased his cock into me, inch by inch, every movement sending spasms of pleasure through my body until he was so deep inside me and it looked like we were one.

He kept his thrusts slow and measured, almost pulling out so I could see the head of his cock before pushing in and hitting my prostrate dead on, causing me to bite my lip to stop myself screaming.

My cock was weeping, my body a mass of jangled nerve endings doing a dance beneath my sweat covered skin and although I wanted this to last forever I knew that my mind had no control over my body and with every thrust I was getting closer to that moment I had been waiting so long for.

He bent down, running his tongue over my mouth, before whispering so softly I had to strain my ears to hear him over the thumping of my heart.

"Come for me baby."

His sound of his husky voice was all I needed and I came, his name on my lips. I felt him thrust into me one more time as he exploded safely into the latex, his eyes glazed, a light flush covering his face,

He collapsed on top of me and I wrapped my arms and legs around him, lost in the moment and knew we were back where we belonged.


End file.
